


Earth Spirit/Sage of Earth vs Alien Being/Mysterious fighter

by gemctf2



Series: DBAS Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: If Gretal left planet Vegeta without thinking of giving the saiyans a chance what might happen to the Z fighters?You might want to read Dragon Ball another story for this but its not necessary, basically my oc in my dbz fanfic is a main side character where her actions lead to the begining of dbz





	1. Eternal Rivalry: The Earth and The Sky

Basically a much less childish version of Goku and Vegeta, instead of being fighting addicts and heros, they are known to be myths, Goku being the earth, an earth spirit, sage of earth etc, he is more wise and soft, still holding his positive and happy-go-lucky personality, while Vegeta being the sky, the alien being on the planet, the mysterious fighter etc, he is also wise and more composed, still holding his pride and cold personality.

Goku, a saiyan sent to earth, he has been alone, educating himself and he has became one of nature, Vegeta, the survivor of the destruction of planet vegeta, truly the only saiyan other than Gretal, her sisters and Kakarot, he is less brutal and seeks justice throughout the universe but he has a new lazy personality and now only spend his time in the clouds asking occasionally her Goku to battle him.

Or sometimes they will watch the battles among the people, wars, magical warriors and heros and even dimentional threats.

As the sky darkens and reality breaks, they are still smiling at the top knowing all will be just fine.


	2. Nostalgia

"Say if trunks were from another timeline think any other people from different worlds will come here?" Goku asks," Are you kidding? I do not want anymore of those, what makes you bring that up anyway?" Gohan asks." I don't know... I am kind of curious... and bored..." Goku adds, Gohan chuckles." Didn't mom ask you to work or something?" He asks.

Goku sighs lazily," Right right..." he took his towel and goes out of the house and breathes in the fresh air...  _I wonder if there is a world where I can have infinite amount of battles everyday._

* * *

Goku stops, so did Vegeta and just in time if not he would have sent Goku flying." What is it?" He asks as they look into a hole in the pocket dimention to see if the world outside has anything happening," ... I don't know... thought I heard someone talking," Goku replies.

Vegeta grumbles," I wonder if there is a world where there are more than just the two of us," He grumbles.


End file.
